particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Cobura
The Republic of Cobura is a developing Nation in South West Majatra. Nation Facts *Population: 111,826,315 *Date Founded: 2114 *Currency: Cobur *National Animal: Raven *National Flower: Coburan Poppy *National Plant: Willow Tree *National Sport: Rugby *Unemployment Rate: *GDP: 544,778,345,526 COB *Avg. Income: 2,500,000 COB (at 100 COB to the USD) Culture Religion Catholicism *Main Church: Coburan Catholic Church *Founded in Cobura: *Sects: Catholicism took off in Coburan after the Creation of the Coburan Catholic Church. This sparked religious tension in the Governing Body as the LIA, supporters of the church, clashed with the NUP who believed their religion should be the only eligion practiced in Cobura. No longer offically backed by a political party, Coburan Catholicism has declined recently but is still the top religion in Coburan. Christianity *Main Church: *Founded in Cobura: *Sects: Christianity has gained its way into Cobura through its recognition through-out Terra. They have never been in the National Spotlight but they heavily recruit new members to follow their ways, the right ways. This has caused sparks with some of the more devouts of the other religions, but for the most part things have gone peacefully. Christianity is growing throughout Cobura as they continue to focus on Spreading the word. Islam *Main Place of Worship: The Great Mosque of Cobura *Founded in Cobura: 2230 *Sects: Judaism *Main Place of Worship: The Irkawa Synagogue *Founded in Cobura: 2220 *Sects: Judaism has gained its follwing through the Modern Economic Party of Cobura. With majority of the parties being memebers of Judaism sects, they have helped pushed Judaism into one of the top religions in Cobura. Judaism has stayed consistent in recent years, not losing or gaining much in followers. They have stuck to the idea of letting those interested find them, rather then going out and recruiting. Others The 2nd Largest group in Cobura is Others. Few in this category are part of a religion, Most believe that there is no god. Many experts feel that due to lack Coburan Laws, a wide number of people are looking to enjoy themselves and not be tied down by religions. See Also *Coburan Catholic Church *List of Coburan Religions Sports The Nation Sport of Cobura is Rugby, It is a favorite among the Coburan people and the most watched sport throughout Cobura. Coburans also enjoy the former national sport of Chess, as well Soccer. Rugby Chess Soccer Other Food Ethnicity Tokundian Economy The Coburan economy has struggled throughout the years due to sweeping changes and a lack of consistency in business laws. However the Coburan economy is growing every day and slowly improving. Cobura has banked mainly on tourist and the Sports Entertainment market as a backbone to their economy. Currency Jobs Resources Current Laws Government There are 500 seats in the Pub, Cobura's parliamentary body. The Pub History Design Head of State The Head of State and Head of Government are one and the same, the Captain Cobura. The current Captain Cobura is Hyden Richardson Jr. of the Modern Economic Party of Cobura. Current Head of State Past Heads of State Current Political Parties Civilization Party of Cobura Modern Economic Party of Cobura History Historical Political Parties History See Also: History of Tokundian People See Also *Cobur *Coburan Soccer League *List of Coburan Religions *List of Coburan Rugby Teams *List of Coburan Soccer Teams *The Pub Category:CoburaCategory:NationsCategory:Majatra